


Invincible: A Tony Stark Fanmix

by Teaotter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Community: fan_flashworks, Fanart, Fanmix, Gen, hosted at photobucket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix with cover art; playlist available streaming at <strike>Grooveshark</strike>. Link below.</p><p>Sadly, Grooveshark is no more. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible: A Tony Stark Fanmix

[Available streaming at Grooveshark.com](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/Tony+Stark/74350861).

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea I had so many opinions about Tony Stark. But this is definitely not a mix of songs he'd listen to; this is a mix *about* him.
> 
> The first three songs are what I see as Tony's essential strength (and dilemma) -- finding a balance between his unshakeable belief in himself and the fact that when he's wrong, his mistakes are just a huge as his ego. But then, so are the steps he takes to fix those mistakes. Tony goes too far as a way of life. The rest of the songs expand on this main idea.
> 
> The front cover graphics were the most ambitious I've tried to date. There are three different pictures of Tony in there, set into a SHIELD computer display from the Avengers movie. The STARK at the bottom is from a still of Stark Tower. Everything was angled, color matched, hue shifted... Yeah. That took me about five hours, all told. *whew*
> 
> The back cover is a graphic from a design still of Stark Tower for the movie -- it doesn't actually appear in the film.


End file.
